Lumiere
Lumiere is a female Carlovingian born on Carloving in 707 Age. Her father, Mertal, was the the Count of Fire, the hereditary ruler of one of Carloving’s twelve traditional counties. At that point in Carlovingian history, none of the counts had any political authority aside from command of their private armies, the planet being governed instead by a council of twelve Burgeouise. Each Count was in possession of a powerful artifact- a chrystal embodying a particular elemental affinity. These were Fire, Thunder, Water, Wind, Ice, Earth, Light, Dark, Life, Death, Time, and Consience. Mertal believed that Carloving needed a king, and this king should be wichever count could conquer the others. He tried to raise his daughter to share these convictions, but her mother managed to keep this influence in check. Mertal raised an army in 726 Age, and had conqured all eleven other count’s armies by 729 Age. The Burgeouise’s army remained a thorn in his side, however. At this time, Lumiere was living with her cousin Louise on Francois Station, in orbit around Carloving. Mertal accessed the power of the twelve chrystals all at once in an attempt to destroy the Burgeouise’s army, but this proved to be a mistake- the reaction annihilated the entire planet, killing all the counts, their heirs, the Burgeouise, and himself. The chrystals were scattered across various worlds in the West Galaxy, except the Fire Chrystal, wich came to Lumiere as it’s rightful inheritor. Citing the Carlovingian concept of ancestral guilt, the new Burgeouise held Lumiere responsible for her father’s crimes, as he could not be punished due to his death. Since the chrystals had the ability to reverse the planet’s destruction, her sentence was to track down the other eleven chrystals. To keep her focused on this goal, she was fitted with a collar that signifigantly dulled her emotions- the more intense the emotion, the less she could react. The collar also contained a tracking device that could detect the other chrystals. Thus restrained, Lumiere was kept very focused on her mission. She joined the crew of the Toma in 794 Age, 68 years after her search began, having only three of the chrystals. The Toma’s patrol of the galaxy seemed a useful oppurtunity to make better time, as it was much faster then the ship the Burgeouise had provided. Despite the deeply ingrained emotional suppression, Lumiere began to fall in love with Tazishina. Before long, Taz reciprocated the feelings, and the two began a relationship. After several months, Taz wanted to make Lumiere her mate. Although Lumiere was in agreement, the collar made the nessecary emotional bond impossible. In only a year and a half on the Toma, ''Lumiere now had eight of the chrystals. Around the same time April conceived Kree in 796 Age, the crew of the ''Toma intercepted a Synth convoy on their way to Muscovy to pick up the ninth chrystal. The convoy was carrying prisoners from multiple worlds, three of whom possessed one of the chrystals. The Toma forced the convoy into the atmosphere of Kievan, one of Muscovy’s moons, where the destroyed all but the prison ship. Bardock, Hadar, Ava, and Siobahn slaughtered the Synth Sentinels holding the prisoners, receiving the chrystals in gratitude. Taz’s father, the Czar of Muscovy, offered the prisoners asylum, and gave Lumiere the final chrystal. One of the prisoners also possessed a transport stone with two uses left. Bardock decides to wait at Muscovy while Taz and Lumiere use the stone to reach Francois Station (after being promised a feast in honor of the upcoming mating ceremony). There, Taz is fascinated to see an atomized planet restore itself as Lumiere uses the chrystals in concert with eachother correctly. Afterwards, the Burgouise had the technicians remove the collar, allowing Lumiere to feel the true depth of her emotions for the first time in over seventy years. When they returned to Muscovy, the couple completed the mating ceremony. Three years later in 799 Age, a demon called Verteron stole Lumiere’s ability to use the chrystals, as well as the psychic poweres of many other crewmembers. Using these abilities, Verteron is able to face down and defeat three Golden Oozarus: Bardock, Avalonia, and Bejita. Lumiere is shocked when Kree, taking advantage of a distraction provided by Hadar and Siobahn, releases an attack powerful enough to kill Verteron, thus releasing the stolen abilities. In 802 Age, Taz and Lumiere return to Muscovy to have an embryo sequenced from their DNA. Taz’s people possess genetic resequencing technology so advanced it can construct a viable hybrid embryo from two different species of the same gender, developed for the purpose of allowing incompatible beings to have children. The two were not ready to be parents, but the cryogenic stasis technology would be able to preserve the embryo safely for up to three centuries before it would have to be implanted. Lumiere’s heterochromia is an even rarer occorence in Carlovingians than it is in humans- about ten thousand times rarer, in fact.